brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
Appendix:Brick Bronze Walkthrough/Chapter 3
Chapter 3 — Arc Badge Route 2 After retrieving the Bronze Brick necklace from Linda, healing your Pokémon and selling the Nugget you just got to restock on supplies, it is finally time for you to move on. You will notice upon entering Route 2 that there is a rival channel leading to somewhere deeper in. There is nothing you can do about it until the point you acquire a Fishing Rod, as well as HM3 Surf much later in game. After passing the bridge, there is a rocky slope to your left with a Rising Star talking about field moves. These rocks can be later accessed via HM8 Rock Climb, which is given to you later in the game after beating Gym Leader Fissy at Fluoruma Gym. Lass Jessie is the only Trainer on this route, and she has a Skitty. This battle may seem easy, but Skitty actually has some tricks on its sleeves that you need to watch out for...... Skitty's moves are Foresight, Sing, Tail Whip and Tackle. This Skitty is female and has Ability Cute Charm, so if you are using a male Pokémon, you should definitely try to avoid getting your Pokémon to make contact with Skitty, or they may fall in love! You should also be careful about Skitty's Sing. Although it has low accuracy, if it does hit your Pokémon will fall asleep. Avoid using contact moves like Tackle, Scratch or Pound; instead, go with ranged attacks such as Razor Leaf, Ember, Water Gun or Bubble, which many Starter Pokémon should possess one of them by now. |- |- }} |- After defeating Jessie, backtrack to Cheshma Town, heal your Pokémon at the Pokémon Centre, then proceed past her to a green gate for the next route. A Black Belt tells you that all of his Pokémon are paralyzed, hinting on what Pokémon live on Route 3. Later...... Lass Jessie will be ready for rematches once you rejoin the game, or come back from other routes. After getting the Old Rod, you can fish on the river to occasionally find Barboach. It is a dual Water/Ground-type Pokémon which evolves into Whiscash at Lv. 30. It is weak to nothing but Grass-type attacks — severely allergic to them. Return with HM8 Rock Climb and ascend the slope next to that Rising Star. Some grass patches can be found, but there are nothing new except Plusle and Minun. They are a pair of Electric-type Pokémon and always seem to fight better together instead of individually. TM11 Sunny Day can also be found above the slope. Sunny Day is a Status move that turns the sunlight harsh for 5 turns to increase the damage output of Fire-type attacks temporarily. |- |- }} |- |Item5%=Revive|Item50%=Potion}} |- }} |- }} |- |Item5%=Cell Battery}} |- |Item5%=Cell Battery}} |- |- }} |- }} |- |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |- |Item5%=Mystic Water}} |- }} |- }} |- |Item5%=Mental Herb}} |- Much later, once you acquire HM3 Surf, the river channel also becomes accessible. Surf all the way inside to find another patch of grass with TM52 Focus Blast inside. It is one of the most powerful Special Fighting-type attack, but at a cost of being rather inaccurate. In addition, the Water/Grass-type Lotad can also be rarely found by surfing. It evolves into Lombre at Lv. 14 and further into Ludicolo by using Water Stone, but it is better to remain in its base form until Lv. 30, where it gets the move . |- }} |- |- }} |- |- Route 3 Heal your Pokémon before proceeding. Student Chase is ready to battle you shortly after you set foot on Route 3, and he tells you that Electric-type Pokémon inhabit this route. Just opposite to Chase, a fence with patches of tall grass hides a bottle of Paralyze Heal, which is the cure for paralysis as its name states. Time to have a look at what the grass patches offer. Both Mareep and Shinx are pure Elec-type Pokémon in 3-stage evolutionary lines, evolving into Flaaffy and Luxio at Lv. 15, then once more into Ampharos and Luxray respectively at Lv. 30. The difference is that the Mareep family has higher Special Attack, while the Shinx evolution line has better Physical Attack, so the former should use Special moves like , while the latter ought to use Physical moves such as . Electrike is another pure Electric-type Pokémon here, evolving into Manectric at Lv. 26. It also has higher Sp. Atk, but cannot learn , so it may struggle with its Physical moves until it finally triggers evolution. Manectric learns Discharge 10 levels earlier than Ampharos does though. Pachirisu is the final Elec-type Pokémon here and also the rarest Pokémon on this route with 3.8% encounter rate. It has no evolution and its offensive stats are below average though. In case you still have not noticed, each attack is divided into Physical and Special categories to use the Pokémon's offensive stats accordingly, so Ampharos' , Luxray's Discharge and Electrike's Spark or will not do much damage. This is an important aspect you must know when choosing suitable attacks for your Pokémon to learn. There are also a few species from other types. Poochyena — which you just fought one from Linda, is a Dark-type Pokémon. It evolves into Mightyena at Lv. 18. Nincada is a Bug/Ground-type Pokémon which evolves into the Bug/Flying-type Ninjask at Lv. 20, which is one of the fastest Pokémon. Furthermore, when you have a spare party slot and also an extra Poké Ball (Only regular Poké Ball works! Other versions do not), Shedinja will appear out of nowhere! This Pokémon is unique with its Signature Ability , which makes it immune to all moves that are not super effective, but it only has 1 HP, so a single super-effective hit means it is down! The final Pokémon here is the Psychic-type Abra. It sadly has nothing in its arsenal except , so it keeps teleporting away from battles. It is stuck with Teleport until it evolves into Kadabra at Lv. 16, where it finally starts getting in shape with its powerful Psychic-type attacks. Kadabra further evolves into Alakazam by trading. Gaining and on the way, Alakazam utilizes its outstanding Sp. Atk and Speed very well, but the problem remains: how to bypass Abra's Teleport to catch it? Do not worry, you will get your answer pretty soon. |- |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |Item5%=Soft Sand}} |- |Item5%=Twisted Spoon}} |- }} |- Rookie Adam is in the big grass patch after Student Chase. His 2 Poochyena should not post too much of an issue if you defeat Linda with ease. The path is then split by a pillar with Enthusiast Tiffany hiding on the right. Upon defeat, Tiffany reminds you not to use Water or Flying Pokémon against Elec-type Pokémon — bear that in mind for the coming Gym battle. The road merges briefly and is split once again, with the left path being a staircase leading to Silvent City, but the right path has one more Trainer for you to deal with. Be really careful with Camper Jacob, because his Dunsparce can wreck havoc with its , which is an attack that powers up per each hit! Either take Dunsparce down as soon as possible, or use which some of your Pokémon may possess to reduce Dunsparce's Accuracy. The power of Rollout resets once it misses. Dunsparce gives a whopping 279 EXP Points upon defeat. Opposite to Jacob, an item ball hides between 2 trees. It is a Quick Ball, which has maximum effect when used on the first turn — this is one of the occasions where it is actually a good idea to skip the process of weakening a Pokémon before catching. Use it on that teleporting Abra! |- |- }} |- |- }} |- |- }} |- }} |- |- }} |- Later...... Rookie Adam and Camper Jacob will be ready to fight you again once you rejoin the game. If you desperately need to train your Pokémon for fighting Silvent Gym, Jacob will definitely help. Return to the slope next to Student Chase after getting HM8 Rock Climb. Above the small cliff, TM23 Smack Down can be picked up. |- |- |- }} |- |- This route is affected by a Special Magnetic Field as well. Certain Pokémon will require levelling up here to evolve. They are Magneton, Nosepass and Charjabug, evolving into Magnezone, Probopass and Vikavolt respectively. It could be rather time-consuming for them to level up here given that you obtain them much later. A trick is to rack up their EXP on other places until they almost gain a level, then bring them here for the remaining EXP. Silvent City The end of Route 3 is Silvent City. After you have reached the city, quickly go up the stairs to the Pokémon Centre and heal your Pokémon. This is the first major city you will go through in your adventure. The city is very beautiful at night with lights from the buildings. The 1st Gym is already visible when you arrive in Silvent City, but first, there are some secrets waiting for you to encounter. Begin by picking up a Dusk Ball around the Pokémon Centre. Dusk Ball has the greatest effectiveness overnight or in caves. Trick Room House The house next to the Pokémon Centre contains TM92 Trick Room. But to get it, you have to find a way to get to a secret room. The room is hidden above a set of shelves to the right. Climb on it and you will find a hidden passage behind the wall, extending to the hidden area with Trick Room. Eevee House Next up is a house opposite to the staircase for Pokémon Centre, where you can get a unique Pokémon that is unable to be found in the wild: Eevee. You need to be in the Pokémon Brick Bronze official group to get this Pokémon. Talk to the old man inside to get a free Eevee. The Eevee was once Shiny before the Free Access update. ''Warning: Players can only receive the following Pokémon once. Save beforehand. Requires membership in the official Roblox Pokémon Brick Bronze Group.'' Catching Porygon In the Pokémon Centre of this town, a man near the PC says that the PC has a problem. It indeed does, but save your game first. Turn on the PC and you will see many Pokémon shadows scrolling in the background. What is the catch? Look for a pink mark which eventually scrolls in. Click on it once you spot that pink mark. It automatically initiates a battle against a Lv. 5 Porygon! This is your first Set Encounter in the game. Be warned that these Set Encounters are once only! In case you failed to catch Porygon, you do not have another chance unless you immediately quit without saving, then rejoin the game. |- |- }} |- Silvent Gym Make sure that you heal your Pokémon before proceeding! It is recommended that you train your Pokémon until they are at Lv. 12 or higher. Enter the big building with neon lights once you are ready. It is the Silvent Gym which is designed as a disco. It is now time to have your first Gym Battle! The Gym Guide tells you that the Gym specializes in Electric-type Pokémon, and to reach the Gym Leader, you need to make your way through some dancing pads. Remember what Enthusiast Tiffany said? Keep Water and Flying Pokémon off this Gym, otherwise, they are getting pulverized here. Electric-type Pokémon only has a weakness to Ground, but you probably do not have any Ground-type Pokémon except Nincada, which does not learn useful Ground-type attacks at this stage anyway, so just go with brute force. Both Gym Trainers are not too much of a threat unless you ignore Tiffany's advice or unfortunately got paralyzed. Their Pokémon are only those from Route 3, but buffed. The main puzzle is passing through a couple of dancing pads by turn all of the tiles green, but be careful that you cannot walk on the same tile twice. If you stepped on a green tile, all of the tiles will revert to red. The first pad can be solved with N-shaped or S-shaped track, while the second one should be solved with either clockwise or anti-clockwise pattern. Do not go straight to the middle. These are the recommended paths: |- |- }} |- |- }} |- }} |- |- |Attack1=Tackle|Attack2=Charge Beam|Attack3=Charge}} |- |Attack1=Charge Beam|Attack2=Quick Attack|Attack3=Thunder Wave}} |- VS Chad After you have cleared both dancing pads, you can reach the Gym Leader, who is also the DJ of this disco. He introduces himself as Chad and warns you that his club has a reputation he keeps by making his Badge hard to earn. Get ready for the battle! Chad brings 2 Pokémon to this fight. He begins with Shinx which has Ability to reduce your first Pokémon's Physical Attack, so if your Pokémon relies on Physical moves, avoid leading with it. Shinx is not capable of using Spark to combine "same-type attack bonus" with its higher Physical Attack, but its has a 70% chance to raise its Special Attack per use, which makes this move much stronger if you leave it unattended for too long. It may also boost the damage of Charge Beam with . Next comes his Pikachu. In addition to Charge Beam which Shinx should have already demonstrated what it can do, Pikachu possesses as well, which will almost always hit first. Offense is the key because Pikachu is rather frail and cannot withstand too many hits before fainting, but watch out for Pikachu's Ability which you might have a taste back in Gale Forest. Moreover, even if you are wise enough to avoid using Physical moves, it can still force the paralysis on your Pokémon with . |- |- }} |- |- }} |- }} |- |- |Attack1=Tackle|Attack2=Charge Beam|Attack3=Charge}} |- |Attack1=Charge Beam|Attack2=Quick Attack|Attack3=Thunder Wave}} |- Once Chad is defeated, he awards you with the first Gym Badge in Roria — Arc Badge! He also gives you TM57 Charge Beam, and tells you how TMs are excellent in making your Pokémon stronger. Chad also notifies you that Arc Badge enables the use of HM1 Cut outside of battle and allows you to trade for Pokémon up to Lv. 30. Leave the Gym and you will see Rival Jake approaching. He sees your Arc Badge and expects to battle you again soon. He gives you the Recreational Teleportation Device (RTD in short) which lets you teleport to Battle Colosseum and Trade Resort for fighting or trading with other players. He then rushes into Silvent Gym for his own Gym match. |- |- }} |- |- 3